


教えましょうか？

by dadsinc



Category: VIXX
Genre: Higurashi no Naku Koro Ni AU, M/M, Mystery, Nudity, WTF-ery Ahead, mentioned sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-11-01 16:29:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10925643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dadsinc/pseuds/dadsinc
Summary: Hakyeon and Taekwoon spend some days at a cabin.





	教えましょうか？

**Author's Note:**

> I was listening to a bunch of old anime soundtracks and then this hit me. It doesn't make a lot of sense but it turned out the way I wanted it to. 
> 
> Title from Super Scription of Data by 島みやえい子, and translates to "Shall I Tell You (Something)?" - ish. The things Taekwoon say at the end are also borrowed from this song. 
> 
> Written for shiritori.

July is merciless with its everlasting sunshine, humidity and temperatures above thirty. Most days in the city the pollution works as a shield between the sun and the people, keeping the exposure of the harsh sun at a minimum. Not that pollution is better than sunshine, but it doesn’t feel like your skin is boiling. 

They’re not as lucky in the forest, in the middle of nowhere. The air is cleaner and there’s no pollution to shield them from the sun. The inside of Taekwoon’s family’s cabin feels like the inside of an oven; even with all the doors and windows wide open. 

Taekwoon and Hakyeon have claimed a part of the small veranda with a blanket on top of the wooden planks to protect them from getting splinters from the old, rough planks. The cabin is more than a hundred years old, or so Taekwoon had said a couple of days earlier when they arrived. They had to leave Hakyeon’s car behind and walk roughly three kilometers on foot. When Taekwoon had told him the cabin was in the middle of nowhere, Hakyeon had thought he had been joking. 

Obviously not. 

In the morning, the veranda had been a perfect place to hide from the sun, but now, in the afternoon, the sun has passed the trees and is shining down on them, bathing the entire veranda in a warm, yellow light. 

Sweat is beading on Hakyeon’s skin, droplets trailing down his spine, the side of his face. Hakyeon wishes he could shed another layer, however seeing as he’s butt-naked, there’s no chance for that happening. His eyes flicker to the railing where his shorts and t-shirt are hanging, looking downwards to the floor to his left where his briefs are wadded up. 

On the blanket with him, to his left, Taekwoon is splayed out; lying on his side with his front facing Hakyeon. He, too, is naked; all golden skin, dips, curves and flat planes. Taekwoon is usually pale (to the point where Hongbin calls him zombie), but this summer, and especially this cabin trip has done _wonders_ to his complexion. Of course, Hakyeon loves Taekwoon in all sizes and colors but he’ll never deny that this healthy-looking summer-version of his boyfriend definitely is a favorite of his. 

Hakyeon lets his gaze travel up Taekwoon’s body; eyes pausing on his soft cock, the splatter of come on his right thigh, the soft flush of pink spread out on his chest. He takes in the kiss-swollen lips, pink cheeks, and – Hakyeon’s breath catches in his throat when he notices Taekwoon is looking right back at him; his brown eyes darker and more piercing than usual. 

Taekwoon is _intense_ , has been for as long as Hakyeon has known him. However, during the days they have spent at the cabin, Hakyeon have found him to be even more intense than usual. Even though they’ve been mostly together all the days here, there have been moments when Hakyeon has caught him brooding; almost to the point of Hakyeon being able to _hear_ his thoughts. More often than not, Hakyeon would wake up to an empty bed in the middle of the night, finding Taekwoon cradling a mug of wine (no wine glasses to be found), while sitting on the railing, wearing just his boxers. 

The aesthetic is pleasing, of course, but Hakyeon finds himself worrying. Taekwoon, usually calm, collected, doesn’t really seem to be able to find peace while they’re here. Hakyeon wonders if it’s because of him – that Hakyeon is with him here in this cabin where there usually only has been him and his family? 

One night, Hakyeon could swear he heard Taekwoon talking. Not just to himself but to another person. He had been talking in a way that made Hakyeon quite certain he wasn’t just talking to himself; the way his sentences had been build, the way he asked questions. But they were alone at the cabin. It’s small, crampy and Hakyeon is pretty sure that if there had been anyone else there, he’d seen them by now. 

The nights Hakyeon doesn’t reveal himself to Taekwoon, but instead retreats back to bed or remains hidden, Taekwoon continues to talk. On the nights where he does make his presence known, Taekwoon stops. His entire demeanor changes quickly; as if the Taekwoon he sees isn’t really Taekwoon. 

Taekwoon moves, Hakyeon jumps. There’s mild laughter in Taekwoon’s eyes for a brief second as he reaches out to press his thumb against the patch of skin between Hakyeon’s eyebrows. 

“Stop thinking,” Taekwoon murmurs softly, thumb running upwards, as if to smooth out a wrinkle. 

“You make my mind reel,” Hakyeon says, winking, basking in the way Taekwoon flushes, looks away. Despite his embarrassment, Taekwoon continues to trace Hakyeon’s face with his fingertips; travelling over his eyebrows, the slope of his nose, running his thumb over his bottom lip. 

Even the gentlest touches from Taekwoon sends sparks throughout his body, heat coiling low in his tummy. Hakyeon knows he can’t get hard again this soon after coming; his cock is soft, and Taekwoon’s come is slowly leaking out of him, but Hakyeon can’t wait until Taekwoon can fuck it back into him – fill him up further. 

“You’re having filthy thoughts,” Taekwoon states, the flush not as high in his cheeks now. He has calmed down. 

“Of course I am,” Hakyeon says shamelessly. “I’m with you.” 

Taekwoon makes a noise as he leans in and kisses Hakyeon. The kiss is soft, gentle until Taekwoon fists his hand in Hakyeon’s hair, coaxing a gasp out of Hakyeon’s mouth, running his tongue over Hakyeon’s bottom lip before he wetly slides his tongue in Hakyeon’s mouth. Taekwoon kisses with passion; is as passionate about kissing as he is about everything he enjoys. While Hakyeon is a very sexual person; loves sex, sensuality, Taekwoon isn’t. Taekwoon, while not minding sex at all, enjoying it too, he has assured Hakyeon several times, is more fond of kissing and gentle touches than he is of sex. 

Hakyeon’s fingers curl around Taekwoon’s bicep as he lets Taekwoon kiss the air out of his lungs; insistent and demanding, exhaling heavily through his nose as if he’s trying to make the kiss last as long as possible. Taekwoon has a singer’s lungs, and even though Hakyeon is a dancer, prides himself on his stamina, Taekwoon’s lungs are stronger than his. 

Hakyeon’s head feels light, spots occupying his vision, when Taekwoon pulls back, curls back in his former position, his head resting on his upper arm as he watches Hakyeon; his fingers still in Hakyeon’s hair, gently carding through the black locks. 

It’s quiet. Hakyeon is still getting used to it – it’s a huge difference from the city’s constant noise. The only sounds audible to him are his own gasps, as well as the cicadas’ melodious cries in the background. The music of the cicada had taken Hakyeon almost a day to accept, as he found it terribly creepy. The hairs on his arms, the back of his neck still rise at the very thought of them, but he’s able to calm himself down quicker now than he was a couple of days ago. 

He’s unsure as to why, but there’s just something eerie about the melancholic cries of the cicadas. 

“Can I tell you something?” Taekwoon says later, when Hakyeon’s heart and lungs has calmed down. He has mirrored Taekwoon’s pose – lying on his right side, facing Taekwoon, while resting his head on his arm. 

“Mm, of course you can, Taekwoon,” Hakyeon smiles gently. “You know you can tell me anything.” 

“If I tell you,” Taekwoon begins, licking his lips, looking down so Hakyeon can’t quite see his eyes. “You have to promise me you won’t tell anyone, okay?” 

“Taekwoon,” Hakyeon frowns, his heart suddenly feeling heavy. After these years, didn’t Taekwoon trust him? “I won’t tell a soul. You know that!” 

Hakyeon watches as Taekwoon licks his lips yet again, eyes still focused downwards, away from Hakyeon. 

“Let’s- Let’s pinky promise,” Taekwoon insists, his voice sounding off. Was he about to cry? 

“We can do whatever you want, Taekwoon,” Hakyeon says softly, reaching out to curl his pinky around Taekwoon’s paler, slightly longer, pinky. They shake it, and for a second, Hakyeon feels like a kind in elementary school, pinky swearing before they tell each other silly little secrets like eating candy on a weekday or cheating on an English vocab test. 

“If you’re lying,” Taekwoon says, finally looking up. Hakyeon freezes. His eyes are different, somehow. Colder, darker than they were just seconds ago. It feels like he’s holding Hakyeon in place with just his gaze, eyes narrowing a bit as he looks at Hakyeon. Uncomfortable, Hakyeon tries to look away, but quickly finds that he’s unable to. 

_“Taekwoon!”_

It’s the eyes he has at night, when Hakyeon finds him outside, talking to no-one, drinking wine out of old porcelain mugs. Those eyes that don’t belong on his Taekwoon. Those eyes that make him seem like a stranger. Someone cold, dangerous. 

Taekwoon pulls Hakyeon against him; their pinkies still entwined. 

“If you’re lying,” Taekwoon repeats silkily in a voice that doesn’t belong to him. A voice that sends chills down Hakyeon’s spine. “You have to swallow a thousand needles.” 

The cicadas cry. 


End file.
